Recipe for Trouble
by Persiana13
Summary: Crystal wants to bake a cake and gets tips from Kitty.  Insanity Ensues! Set in L1701E's Misfit-verse.


**Recipe for Trouble **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel or Sunbow Entertainment. I own Farrah/Persiana and Leon/Crisis. _

One Shot 

Katherine Pryde, the X-men known as Shadowcat, was at the West Coast Avengers Mansion at the request of Crystal, the Inhuman princess. Crystal could manipulate earth, wind, water, and fire in any combination of her choosing. Presently, the two were in the kitchen.

Crystal was trying to impress her boyfriend Quicksilver, and, needless to say, the relationship turned a lot of heads, especially those from the X-men and Misfits. Of course, it was not all sunshine and happy rainbows, as whenever Crystal attempted to bake a cake and send it, it would seemingly come alive and try and eat Pietro. Pietro's sister Wanda, the Scarlet Witch, was almost victim to the last attack, and she was drenched in fudge frosting.

After her tenth attempt at backing a cake, Crystal decided to seek the help of the X-men and had Kitty Pryde sent over to help bake a cake. Of course, only Crystal and Kitty were the ones who had kept this arrangement secret until they would tell everyone, especially Quicksilver.

Vision, the synthoid Avenger, hovered into the kitchen as the girls were mixing the cake. He asked,

"What are you two doing?"

Crystal explained,

"Kitty is helping me bake a cake."

Kitty nodded,

"Yeah, like she needs the help."

The phasing mutant blinked,

"Although, I have to ask. Why Quicksilver?"

Crystal's eyes sparkled as she said,

"Because he is so sexy and dreamy and strong and-."

Kitty shook her head,

"I get the idea."

Vision said,

"I see. My scanners indicate that the cake mix is made of many unknown compounds."

Crystal answered,

"It's a special cake for my special Pietro."

Vision responded,

"I see."

Shadowcat said,

"Could you leave us alone while we work? It's supposed to be a surprise."

With that, the android left the room, phasing through a wall. Kitty shook her head,

"Creepy."

She then turned back,

"All right, let's add this and this to the mix."

**Meanwhile… **

Leon Maxwell, the teen hero known as Crisis, is in his room, making out with his girlfriend Farrah Willows, the teen heroine Persiana. Farrah grinned as she pulled away from another kiss,

"God, you're scent is divine."

Leon smirked,

"And, I'm not even wearing aftershave."

Farrah tilted her head,

"You are to me. My sense of smell is greatly heightened."

She came closer,

"And let me show you my sense of taste."

The two continued another passionate kiss.

Vision phased through the door and noticed the two teens kissing. He stopped for a moment and stared, until Leon looked up and broke away,

"Vision, what are you doing here?"  
>Vision said,<p>

"You were the closest to where I was going and I need to talk to you about something."

The white haired lioness hissed,

"Yeah, never interrupt us while we're kissing."

The android said,

"I apologize, but I was coming to tell you that Crystal is baking a cake."

Leon held his head, groaning,

"Oh, this is bad."

Vision continued,

"And Shadowcat is helping her."

At this, the two teen heroes looked at the synthoid. The red-eyed swordsman said nervously,

"Kitty's here? Again?"  
>Persiana swallowed,<p>

"Oh, I still haven't gotten over those flying ravioli!" (1)

Crisis panicked,

"We have to warn everyone!"

**Ten minutes later… **

The teen Avengers and Vision were just outside the kitchen. Hercules, the god of strength, laughed,

"Hah! Nothing shall defeat me!"

He boldly walked into the kitchen. An inhuman growl was heard as the Lion of Olympus came screaming out of the kitchen, crying out girlishly,

"Don't let it eat me!"

An inhuman groan was heard again as Crystal and Kitty ran out of the kitchen. Just then, the entire wall was pulled off and a glob of fudge frosting with tentacles and a mouth ate the wall. The other Avengers blinked and Farrah quipped,

"All right, I have a sweet tooth as much as the next gal, but this isn't what I had in mind."

Carol rolled her eyes,

"Must you make jokes now?"

The fudge monster was about to attack when it seemingly looked at Falcon. Little hearts started to float around the fudge monster and made a mad dash for the avian teen. Sam screamed and began bolting out of there, with the fudge monster hot on his heels,

"AAHH! HELP ME!"  
>A trail of fudge flowed from the monster as it left. Persiana sniffed and winced,<p>

"Ew! Crys, what the hell did you and Kitty use?"

Kitty shrugged,

"I don't know. But, we really need to try again!"

At this, everyone grabbed Kitty and Natasha knocked her out. The Black Widow said,

"We have to contain this situation and clean up before Miss Rambeau and the others get back."

A loud voice shrieked,

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?"

Carol shook her head,

"I think we're a little too late."

**Later… **

After containing the fudge monster, the teen West Coat Avengers and Vision were around the house, cleaning up the mess. Crystal sighed,

"At this rate, I will never be able to bake a cake for my man."

Crisis held up a bookcase while T'challa cleaned underneath it,

"Next time, maybe you should get cooking advice from someone other than Kitty."

Crystal nodded,

"Right; and I will be able to make the best cake in the world for my man Pietro!"

She scampered off. Persiana winced,

"We are all so totally dead."

End of One Shot

(1) Read Cookin' with Disaster for more details!


End file.
